


New Old Memories

by SashkaFangirl (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith's Mother Backstory, Old memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SashkaFangirl
Summary: The Paladins take a tour on a new planet. The main attraction? The Memory Diamond. It shows you a memory from the past as you see it or from another perspective. Someone might find this useful..





	New Old Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sooo not over Keith's vlog. And this is my headcanon of how and why Keith's mother leave. I know no one you like it , but deal with it.
> 
> Tumblr @goddessasteria . Kudos and comments are welcome and make me appreciate my work.

"And here! Here is our planet greatest attraction. _The Memory Diamond_. Aliens from all galaxies comes here to see a moment of their life again or from a different perspective. The diamond shows you what you want the most so see from your past. And most interesting is that if you come with your friends , you can chose is you want them to see or not. Someone want to try? Maybe-.."

This was totally stupid. Who want to saw something that happens in the past? Maybe if it's a nice memory yes , but if you had my life? Heck no.

"... or maybe you , young man? It is something in your past that you what to re see? Or , looking at your face , something in your past , but from a different perspective??"

"..."

"Oh ho!! Seems like I cache your attention."

Maybe.. maybe I could see why my mother left me..

"Who this thing works?"

"Aa.. Excuse me? The Memory Diamond is not a thing. It's a life form. And what you need to do is to touch the diamond and think about the memory you want to review. The diamond is gonna ask you some questions that only you would hear and that's it."

I gonna close to the diamond and I touch it. Suddenly I feel a strange enery passing from the crystal into my body.

_"Paladin , do you want your friends see your memory too?"_

"... Yes."

_"That's all I need to know. Be prepared , Paladin , some things that you are gonna see are different from what you thought.."_

Then the energy go out of me and spread in the cave. Then everything changed. We are no longer in the cave. We.. we were in my shack from the desert. But it was quite different from that time I see the shack durring the Trails of Marmora. We were here , but we weren't. I can't see the others and I can't see myself.

My thoughts were cut off by to people who get into the room. If I could call them people. One of them , the man , I recognize him. It was my dad. But younger.

And the other one. The woman. My.. my mother. She was the same as I remember. Taller than my dad , 1.88 m. if I remember correctly, with liliac purple skin with blue , indigo and faded red marks. With black long hair. With two long craw scars on her face. With yellow eyes with purple iris. Wearing jeans and a t-shirt.. like in the day she leaves...

"And tell me again. Are you sure you're gonna be fine??"

They look like in a middle of a discussion. They stopped right in front of me and faced each other.

"Heh.. I already told you. I will be fine. It's not my first time. "

"But can you explain me again why you need to go?"

"Because Zarkon-"

"The emperor."

"Yes, put me to lead tge galra base on Earth. Of course Iverson is the one who lead Garrison , but I am one rank up him."

"I already understand that. But why do you need to leave.." He take mother's hands into his." I don't want to lose you."

"I promise you. I gonna be back. There is no one in the universe that I love more than you. Heh!! And of course Keith."

"He would miss you too."

"I don't want to leave him , but.. Sendak already hates me. I dont want to give him another reason to..."

"Just be safe. And come back home faster as you can."

"I promise. And take this."

She hendle my dad the my knife.. No , her knife.

"I- I can't it's your weapon. You may need it.."

"No. If I use it they would know I'm a Blade of Marmora.. And here comes another reason to be hated... Also this knife have something special.. As human said a spell. The knife would glow in red light if something happens to me."

"And hopefully it wouldn't."

"And hopefully it wouldn't. But I want you to take this until I come back."

"Fine.."

"Now I need to say goodbye to my little Keith. "

Then my parents left to say goodbye to me. But still, this don't change a thing. She left me.

Faster as I finish my thought , the view change. We were in the throne room from Zarkon's main ship. Here were Zarkon , Haggar , Sendak and my mother.

"... And this is how the operation Garrison works on Earth. But they are far away from our level of development. "

"If that all you can go back.."

"My emperor? May I speak? I have an information than you might find useful."

"Speak!"

"The commander that is in charge of operation Garrison even if she said that all she do is to keep her eyes of the human lider , it's not true. My sources said that she is marry to a human. And this for actually long time."

"Something to say in your defense?"

"This-.. This is not true!! He lied."

"I hardly think that commander Sendak would lie to his emperor. Right?"

"Yes , my emperor!"

"Said that I would put Haggar to find the true. And if he lie , you are gonna cooperate with us."

"Y-yes, my emperor."

She and Haggar left the room. After 5 minutes that seems like years , I head some painful screams. Then after another five minutes , Haggar come back.

"Commander Sendak was right."

"Then put her in the cell. And also torture her. I want everyone to know that they can't just do whatever they want."

Before I could think the view change back to the shack. My dad sat down with me in his lap and the knife on the table when a red light start to glow from it.

"No... No.. please no..."

Then my dad start to cry.. And everything come back to normal. The same cave with the same diamond. And all my friends. I could see the saddest on their faces. I couldn't handle it. I promise I won't cry. But I will.

I fall on my knees and start crying. All my life I thought I was the reason my mom left. That I was the broken one. But it's not true.. She goes into enemies claws to protect us and she thought she is gonna be back , but she didn't... And now she may be death. Most importantly I used to hate her.. I'm a monster..

I feel my friends surrounding me into a group hug.

"We are here for you , Keith!"

Yes. They are. And I promise I'm gonna protect them. And no galra would take away my family. Not again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crystalline Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238344) by [ProfessionalCouchPotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalCouchPotato/pseuds/ProfessionalCouchPotato)




End file.
